Perfect world
by Leeloo Slanzar
Summary: :::TwoShot.U/A::: Cada palabra de Seiya kou iba grabandose en Serena, como si el ser de tinta sobre papel le hablase solamente a ella.


Perfect World.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la autoria de Naoko Takeuchi, mientras que la historia pertenece a la autora aqui presente, la cual no puede reproducirse o usarse de forma laguna sin permiso expreso de la misma:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mientras el mundo cambia, yo seré el mismo" versaba uno de los dialogos favoritos de Seren en el manga "Star Lights" al cual Serena era adicta. Este era el último tomo y faltaban cerca de tres meses para que saliera el siguiente. Así que lo sabía de memoria pero no había nada como leerlo. Más que nada lo que hacía era observar al protagonista: Seiya Kou, cuyo alter ego era una de las Star Lights, Sailor Star Fighter.

Serena suspira, cierra el tomo, se acomoda los lentes y mueve el computador para comenzar con la planificación semanal. Mientras teclea, la idea de que Seiya Kou fuese real le revolvía las ideas. Vaya que lo había deseado con muchas ganas desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Más de una década. Desde los doce seguía fielmente el manga aquel y su cumpleaños 26 era justo mañana.

-¡mañana!- dijo alterada- es la primer vez que no tengo ganas de festejar, ni de hacer nada. Qué año de locos.

Sonríe ligeramente de nuevo y sigue plasmando sus actividades en el documento. Entonces otra idea le invade los pensamientos. ¿Sería cierto aquello que le comentan cada vez que va al trabajo? ¿Que ya no es una niña para comprar mangas? ¿O usar muñequeras con personajes de caricaturas? ¿También debía desechar todas esas camisetas con personajes de comics? ¿Y que había de las películas? Era toda una geek, friki u otaku, o todo junto, o como quiera que se le llamara. Pero era ella.

Suspira de nuevo, al sentir que tal vez era momento de dejar todas esas niñerías e ir a ver documentales o cualquier cosa que sus colegas fuese que viesen. Pero simplemente tenía reticencia a todo eso que y no la hacía sentirse cómoda.

Siempre había sido de los "raritos", ella prefería el xtérmino de parias. Ese cuarteto que jugaba rol, y que consistía en un dark, dos skates y una punk, al cual seguía perteneciendo y que se había incrementado hasta ser una mezcla tan maravillosa que jamás se aburría. Así que sonríe de nuevo y le mando un mensaje a su amiga Mina, la experta 'role player' contándole su loco deseo de cumpleaños: Seiya Kou vivo, muy vivo y muy real.

Termina su planificación, reproduce música mientras continua con sus quehaceres domésticos, acomoda en su librero todas las piezas del manga que la enloquece. Uno de ellos se le cae dándole en la cabeza, el tomo número seis, aquel donde Seiya Kou conoce a Kuma Kishi, una señorita que cumple años el mismo día que Serena.

"como te envidio Kuma" piensa serena y toma todos los volúmenes a partir de ahí y comienza a releerlos.

"estaré para ti, juro esas tres palabras" "muéstrame como lo haces. Haces que quiera reír y gritar" Una a una esas sentencias magistrales que Seiya le decía a Kuma habían hecho que Serena se prendara perdidamente de él.

El alter de Seiya, Fighter, vivía protegiendo al sistema solar donde vivía y buscando a la princesa de Kaiiyu. Mas avanzada la historia, también se dedicaba a proteger a esta que ya había encontrado.

No había necesidad alguna de que Serena leyera nuevamente, cada frase, movimiento y cuadro los conoce bien, sin embargo no puede evitar quedarse perpleja al ver las facciones encantadoras de Seiya. Los ojos vibrantes la hacían desear con el alma encontrar a alguien así.

En una de las páginas se queda congelada, con el gesto de descontento y tristeza de Seiya al saber del compromiso de Kuma con un pseudo guerrero de la Kaiiyu. Serena piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría dar consuelo a aquel ser inmaterial, pero existente.

Finalmente coloca sus mangas en su sitio, va a la cama y cierra los ojos deseando con el alma y el corazón (por que no decirlo también con el cuerpo) que como regalo de cumpleaños le apareciera un Seiya de tamaño natural envuelto en un listón rojo. Piensa todo esto, mientras poco a poco le gana el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, una brisa cálida la despierta, pero no abre los ojos. Los aprieta, gruñe, frunce el ceño y se da media vuelta para apretar la almohada.

-vamos Serena, es un día especial- dice gentilmente una voz masculina que solo había escuchado en el anime de Star Lights.

-Justo por ser especial, deberías dejarme dormir Seiya- murmura, aprieta la almohada con mayor fuerza.

Abre los ojos sin virar, piensa que solo es un ensueño y sonríe.

-Solo tenemos este día- dice Seiya tomando una de las coletas rubias de Serena y olfatea delicadamente el aroma de su cabello.

Serena siente un hormigueo desde su cuello hasta la punta de los dedos de la mano, baja hasta la boca de su estómago y se revuelve, desciende por su abdomen y muslos hasta las rodillas para terminar en la punta de sus pies. Súbitamente voltea y ahí esta él. Los ojos azules, el cabello largo y negro, la tez pálida, las manos grandes y suaves, y sobre todo la sonrisa maravillosamente mágica.

Sin habla, se sienta sobre la cama, coloca las manos sobre los muslos mientras trata de entender. Seiya por su parte sonríe ante la sorpresa reflejada en la cara de la rubia. Nuevamente toma un mechón del cabello de ella y comienza a trenzarlo en la espera de que Serena diga o haga algo.

Sin embargo el shock era muy grande como para que su mente pudiera reaccionar con prontitud. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella respirara profundo y digiera:

-Ahh- levanta el índice y guarda silencio de nuevo- tú…-añade- ¿cómo es qué?..

-¿estoy aquí?- sonríe Seiya completando la frase sin despegar la vista del tejido que hace en la melena de Serena.

-sí, eso exactamente- dijo ella.

\- tampoco lo sé- sonríe el regalándole una mirada sin dejar el gesto. Mirada que era tan profunda, dulce y llena de ternura que inevitablemente hizo que Serena se ruborice- lo único que sé que es que solo tenemos el día de hoy. Aquí es tu cumpleaños, de donde provengo es el mío.

Serena baja la mirada y piensa inquieta en la posibilidad de que por una vez se materializara algo que anhelaba tanto, o que solo fuese unos de tantos sueños que ha tenido anteriormente. Esos sueños que son muy reales. Y de los que no quieres despertar. Se levanta y sube a la cama, se pone de pie y se lanza al vacío, cayendo irremediablemente ante la sorpresa de Seiya.

-pero ¿Qué estás haciendo Bombón?- inquiere el- ¿estás bien, te has lastimado?

-solo…solo quería ver si era un sueño- responde ella levantándose y frotándose la cadera- eso es todo.

Ya de pie nuevamente, frente a Seiya Kou quien sostiene sus manos con soltura, la cabeza le da vueltas y se niega a creer lo que fehacientemente ha sido demostrado: él está ahí. Voltea hacia al piso, va subiendo la mirada pausadamente observando que él está descalzo, lleva un pantalón deportivo de algodón en color gris, una remera negra de mangas cortas y un estampado de Escaflowne, un a muñequera tejida, unas placas tipo militar colgadas al cuello y la infalible coleta. Al llegar a la altura del rostro de Seiya, sintió como la sangra se le agolpaba en las mejillas. Seguía sin creerlo del todo. En el momento en que hizo contacto visual con él, Seiya sonríe, suelta sus manos y la abrazo con fuerza. Ella por un momento se queda quieta, más bien tiesa, sin poder reaccionar, segundos más tarde, muy despacio fue rodeando a Seiya con los bazos. La euforia y la melancolía se le mezclaban en el corazón. Aunque también piensa en que no estaba envuelto en un listón rojo.

-no tienes idea de cuantas veces te he visto y he pensado en secuestrarte Bombón- susurra Seiya la oído de Serena- como en el tomo numero 12 donde te perdiste en la estación de trenes.

-¿tomo numero 12?- pregunta ella desconcertada- ¿tú me has visto? ¿Dónde?- continua ella- espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Por qué me llamas Bombón?

Mientras cuestionaba a Seiya, Serena caminaba por la habitación recogiendo la ropa sucia, los tomos de Star Lights desacomodados, lo peluches y el pacientemente le explicaba.

En resumen Bombón, en Kaiiyu existe una tira cómica- afirma el, al tiempo que Serena se detiene frente suyo, quien se queda mudo por un momento al notar lo hermosa que se ve Serena con el sol en el rostro-…decía…em…que hay una tira cómica donde tú eres la protagonista. Haces tu vida tranquilamente yendo a todos lados, siendo feliz, una vida tan normal-Kou suspira y fija l avista en el suelo un instante- una vida tan normal.

¿Qué tiene de estimulante mi vida?- refuta la rubia retirándose la pijama para ponerse su ropa.

Si piensas que tu vida no lo es…-responde Seiya- tu si lo eres- añade sonrojándose al ver a Serena solo en ropa interior.

Ella por su lado, al darse cuenta de la situación se cubre y rápidamente va al baño a colocarse su vestimenta. Sale de ahí y observa a Seiya frente a los libros, mangas, comics y colección infinita geek de Serena. Él sonriente pregunta:

-¿desde cuando eres tan afecta a todo esto?-sin dejarla responder continua- dices que tiene de bueno una vida normal, pues debes saber que en Kaiiyu todos somos héroes, y tenemos algún talento especial en nuestros alters que nos hace ser perseguidos por el sistema solar entero. Cuando no hay que combatir el mal en un planeta, hay que dar un concierto, o una entrevista, es ir de un lado a otro escondiéndote de los fans o peleando con los enemigos. Es extenuante, es un fastidio. Tu eres esa brisa fresca que me hace tener los pies en la tierra como dirías tu- sonríe viéndola fijamente- por eso es un sueño estar aquí contigo hoy mi dulce Bombón.

Se aproxima a ella y deposita un cálido beso en su mejilla. Serena se sonroja y sonríe ligeramente. El comienza a contarle muchas cosas sobre su vida en Kaiiyu, como son sus costumbres, las cosas que comen, como es que todo el planeta se convirtió en salvador del sistema solar, que siente cuando se trasforma en Fighter, cuenta muchos secretos sobre ella.

-salgamos Seiya- dice Serena- si estás aquí y si quieres una vida normal, quizá pueda regalártela hoy- agrega jalando el brazo de su interlocutor.

-hagamos lo que se te plazca- sonríe Seiya tomado las mejillas de Serena para darle un beso en lo labios con mucha fuerza, tanto que ella se hizo hacia atrás, pagando con su librero de donde cayo algo.

Seiya después de besarla, la abraza con fuerza. Después la suelta y va hacia la salida de la habitación como si ya conociera el lugar a la perfección. Sale y serena después de su viaje cósmico por el beso de Seiya, se dirige hacia afuera también. Entonces repara en lo que había caído de su estante, lo observa y es un tomo de Star Lights. Lo agarra y va a colocarlo, cuando decide dar un vistazo y verificar que el Seiya que tiene ahí en su casa sea el mismo de esas páginas.

Sin embargo Serena queda sin aliento al observar que ni Seiya ni Fighter aparecen en ninguna página del tomo. Cuando está a punto de revisarlos todos, un grito la interrumpe.

-Bombón, vámonos- indica Seiya desde la estancia del departamento de Serena, ella coloca todo en su lugar y le da alcance a Seiya Kou, quien ha dejado de ser papel y tinta para estar con ella.


End file.
